Dinner Time
by YellowShadess
Summary: Christine doesn't want to finish her dinner. What will Brennan do?


**Hello guys! YellowShadess here with a new story! I'm reposting this story because I started this out as a submissions story but with the deadline coming fast and no one sent me submissions I decided to take it down and post the story as a one shot. I hope you enjoy it! -J.A.**

* * *

Christine sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hand and her other hand stirring the broccoli that was on her plate. She hated broccoli so much and she wished she had a dog so she could have snuck the icky green stuff to her puppy; she saw her friend Maya do that once while she was eating dinner at her house one night. Her parents made her sit at the table until she finished her dinner.

"Mommy! I'm done!" Christine shouted from the dinning room table. Bones looked up from the couch and saw her daughter smiling at her. She got up and went over to inspect her plate. She saw the plate completely empty; she looked at Christine and gave a look

"You ate all of the broccoli on your plate?" She asked. Christine nodded

"Yep! It's all gone! Now that I'm all done I'll just go upstairs!" She said. She jumped from her chair and started to go up stairs but was stopped by Brennan

"Hold it young lady." Brennan said. The little girl stood still and turned towards her mother. Brennan walked toward her daughter and turned her around. She went into her pants pocket and pulled out the stalks of broccoli. The little girl turned around and gave her mother a guilty smile. Brennan pointed to the table; Christine hung her head in shame and walked towards the table. She sat down and crossed her arms. Brennan went into the fridge and got her new pieces and put them on her plate. Christine sat there in silence as Brennan sat across from her

"Christine. You have to eat your broccoli. It is good for you and you have to kick the picky eater habit. Eat the broccoli and I'll let you leave the table." She said. Brennan got up and went back into the living room; leaving her daughter to sulk at the table. She picked up her phone and started to text Booth

"How's it going?" He wrote

"She hid the broccoli in her pants pocket." She wrote. She felt a buzz and saw that he put the laughing emoji. She smiled

"I don't know what to do. She's been sitting there for an hour. Maybe I should just let her go." She wrote. She felt a buzz and looked at her phone

"No. She needs to learn that she has to eat all of her food. I'll be home in a little. Leave her there and I'll help when I come home." He wrote. She smiled and wrote okay. She picked up her book and read. In the background she heard little footsteps getting closer. She turned around and saw Christine trying to creep up the stairs

"Christine Angela Booth! What are you doing up from the table!" She yelled. Christine turned around frightened and ran back to the table. She rolled her eyes and went back to her book. 20 min later she heard a key turning in the lock. Booth walked in and hung up his jacket

"Daddy!" Christine exclaimed. She began to get up when Brennan turned around and pointed at her.

"Stay right there missy!" She yelled. Christine sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. Brennan got up and kissed her husband. She gave him a look and he nodded. He went into the kitchen and sat next to Christine. Brennan carefully watched as he whispered to his child and she nodded. She watched in amazement as Christine picked up her fork and put the stalk in her mouth and chewed. Brennan sat there with her mouth dropped open in amazement. Christine fought with her for 2 hours about eating her dinner and Booth walks in and she eats it all in 2 minutes. Booth smiles and cleans up her plate as Christine runs up the stairs to go play in her room. Booth walks over to a dumb-founded Brennan, sits next to her and puts his arm around her. She looks at him and spoke

"How in the world did you get her to eat that so fast. It took me 2 damn hours!" She said. He chuckled and smiled

"Can't you see baby? She loves us so much that the thought of us in the same room made her be good..." He said. She looked at him and said

"What else?" She said; knowing that he bribed her in some way.

"You're also making Mac and cheese for dinner tomorrow." He said. Her eyes widened and she hit him on the arm

"Booth! Really!?" She said. He smiled and said yeah. She sighed and snuggled up against him

"What am I gonna do with you?" She said jokingly. He snuggled right back up to her; kissed her head and sighed. They say there for a bit until they heard their rowdy child call them to come up and play. The laughed as the walked up the stairs hand in hand.

* * *

 **Here you go! I hope you enjoyed this one shot! I'll see ya on the** **flipside! -J.A.**


End file.
